Imagination
by Singer-of-the-Abyss
Summary: It's Faize's secret ending with a twist. That's all I can say so not to ruin the story. Please read! Possible one-shot...maybe a sequel. Faize/Lymle. Rated T because....it's sad? O o


**My first Star Ocean fanfic. I'm surprised I actually made this. I watched too many Faize/Lymle AMVs that I decided to make this but why so sad?? Cause I just couldn't help and the idea wouldn't go away. But please enjoy. I know I'm not good at getting characters in character but do bear with would you?  
*SPOILERS*  
Do not read if you haven't beat the game or you haven't gotten Faize's ending. For Final Hirkari. You make the best Faize/Lymle fics. I enoy reading them and it kind of helped inspired this one-shot(or is it a one-shot O_o).**

Singer_of_the_Abyss doe not own anything...not Star Ocean or any of that....blah blah blah blah.

* * *

Lymle stood still, the most still she had in her whole life, as she prayed in front of her grandfather's grave. Her eyes were closed, that one would think that she was concentrating on something, and perhaps she was. She was trying her best to apologize to her grandfather, but her thought still tended to wonder, especially about a certain someone.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come very often, 'kay?" This Lymle was different than the one she was a couple of years ago. She had grown taller and this made her quite happy, if only for a little while. Her clothes her much the same except that she had to get bigger ones since she had outgrown the old one and instead of pink, she had chosen the color white for the color.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the large stone rock, that was her 'Grandpa'. One of the villagers had said that when the outbreak had happen and all the villagers that had Bacculus turned into monsters, that one had resisted and protected many of them. Though no one knew who it was, Lymle knew. The flower proved it. "I'm doing good, don't worry. Lutie is teaching me a lot, and I even have lots of students myself. So, you know…I'm really not lonely at all. 'kay?"

Lymle glanced down, as her thought, again, began to think about her friends and **him**. She couldn't believe that she was thinking about **him**, of all people and that just thinking about **him** made her sad. The wind blew in her face, like it was mocking her and she felt the tears fall down her cheek. Inside, she felt upset that she was crying, in front of her 'Grandpa', in front of his grave. She wondered what someone would think if they saw her now. She probably tell them that the wind had gotten something in her eyes or something like that. She would not let anyone know that she was crying about** him**.

Her ears perked when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned slightly to hear better but they stopped. Maybe she had been imagining things. It wouldn't have been the first time. Again her thought were about to wonder about him, when she felt something being placed in her hair. She gulped slightly, not wanting to believe. Who would such a thing. She didn't want to turn but something inside just wouldn't let her stay still. She turned, each second felt like and hour, but when she looked up, she met the glare of the sun and a tall silhouette stood before her. She saw the familiar green hair and those pointy ear things(when he tried to explain them to her, she just felt confused), she knew it was him. She couldn't see his face clearly but it was him. It was Faize.

He held out his hand to her, like he wanted to hold her's, something Faize had never done when they were together. Or had he? She couldn't remember many things after all this time. But to just see him now, she felt a smile creep on her face. It had been a very long time since she had really…truly smiled. She looked at him for another minute before she reached out for him, wanting to put her arms him. She didn't want to lose him, not again.

It was a terrible shock when she fell to the ground. She looked up, glancing around but she didn't see anyone…no one. She was alone. Had she…just imagine it all, seeing him? Lymle placed her hand on her head, trying to see if the thing that had been placed in her hair was there. Nothing. She had imagine it all and the thought of this just made her… sad. She felt the tears come and she didn't stop them. She curled up into a ball, on the ground and cried. She missed Faize and she wasn't afraid to admit that now. She thought of the last time she saw him. She thought of all those times, when they first met, when she made fun of him, when he wore that stupid cloak, when they had kissed. The last one made Lymle, strangely, smile. She wondered…if Faize really had been here, would she have kissed him?

* * *

**I'm a ebil person aren't I? T__T Okay, I just had to write this because....well, I thought someone should write this. I don't know why really, but after watching so many Lymle/Faize vids, I just thought I make this angsty and sad one. I know it's horrible and that I made Lymle OOC a great deal of times but oh well. XD I haven't written fanfic for a while. I need to work on my other ones. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, even a little? Or maybe it was so bad that no one did?? __ Maybe make a possible sequel to this? What if she did imagine Faize there but he really was alive?? XD Ohhh....better stop. If I made a sequel then that might add more work for me. But I'll let you guys decide. Should I make a squel and add more work for myself?? **


End file.
